When Percabeth Met Spider-man
by reynasmajesty
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase run across a very confused Spider-man who is being chased by a pack of hellhounds. Read to find out what happens next.


**HEYYYY GUYS! I know, I haven't been active for a longggggg time and I AM SORRYY! But here's a Pjo and Marvel crossover for you'll.**

 **READ AND REVIEWWWWWWW!**

Percy's POV:

I didn't think my life could get weirder. That is, up until this point.

I stood in front of a boy about my age, maybe a year or two younger. He called himself Spiderman (you should have seen the look on Annabeth's face)

"Sorry I gotta go, it was nice err…fighting alongside you two," he said and shot a web from arm _to the top of a building and vanished_.

"Argh, Hera won't shut up about having peacocks all over Olympus, I swear I am gonna kill her," Annabeth ranted on as we were walking back home after I picked her up from Olympus.

"She's immortal, you can't kill her," I said and grinned.

"Well I can try," Annabeth countered. She rolled her eyes when I laughed.

"Percyyyyy," she said, she was acting a bit clingy today, but I liked it.

"What?" I said, still laughing.

"Can we get Starbucks first?" she asked. Annabeth was obsessed with Starbucks, _obsessed_.

"Sure." I said.

That's when all hell broke loose.

"Percy do you hear it?" Annabeth said.

"What?"

"Listen, that sounds like…"

"Schist, that sounds like hellhounds."

We turned around to see a normal looking teenager with a backpack in one hand running towards us in full speed, he was being chased by around 6 angry hellhounds.

"Run!" he yelled and ran past us.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and ran after him.

"Who are you?!" I yelled as we caught up to him. I could hear the hellhounds growling behind us.

"Peter Parker, and you?" he said.

"Why are you being chased by 6 hellhounds?!" Annabeth screamed besides me.

"It's a long story!" Peter said and ran faster.

We turned left to enter a deserted alleyway. Peter stopped, Annabeth and I followed suit.

"Oh we are so fucked," he said. "What did you say those things were? Hellhounds?"

"Yes, hellhounds, they are creatures of the underworld and will not hesitate to rip us apart," Annabeth said.

"Wait what? Underworld? What the hell?" Peter said.

"Yes, hell." I said. "Now, get your weapons ready, we got a fight coming up."

Annabeth drew two celestial bronze daggers as I uncapped riptide. As if on cue, all six of the hellhounds bounded into the alleyway. Peter screamed.

Annabeth charged towards a hellhound as I stabbed one through the gut, it disintegrated into monster dust immediately. We were lucky considering that these hellhounds were much smaller than others I had encountered. Annabeth stabbed her hellhound and it disintegrated.

I turned around to look at Peter tying two hellhounds together with…spider webs?

"Peter what the hell are you doing?" I screamed as another hellhound charged towards me, its teeth bared.

"I don't know!" Peter replied just as I stabbed the monster turning it into a shower of monster dust which exploded all over me (gross).

"Percy look out!" Annabeth screamed.

Peter shot a string of spider web out of his hand, it hit the hellhound and he dragged it towards him, Annabeth threw one of her daggers at it, successfully killing it. She then proceeded to kill the two hounds Peter had tied up with his surprisingly durable spider-rope.

By the end of the small fight, all three of us were covered in yellow monster dust, and out of breath and panting.

Annabeth walked up to Peter Parker, grabbed him by his shirt and demanded, "You will tell us everything about what happened right now!"

"Whoa, okay, okay, I'll tell you," he said raising his hands in surrender. Annabeth let go of his shirt and stepped back. I walked up to them.

"So, my name is Peter parker, but I like to call myself Spiderman, I was walking through central park, nothing much just listening to some music and daydreaming –"

"We don't want to hear about leisurely stroll in the park, tell us how you got these hounds after YOU!" Annabeth said, her temper was rising and it didn't help that Peter grinned at her.

"Calm down woman, I am getting to that," he said. Annabeth drew her dagger and before I could stop her, she had a terrified Peter pinned against the wall, dagger on his throat and a mad look in her eyes.

"You think I am joking? Well, Mister Parker, get to the point before I lose my temper," she said and released Peter (poor guy, trust me you _do not_ want to be on the receiving end of Annabeth's wrath). I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down a little bit, it wasn't working, and she really was _pissed_ right now.

"Whoa, fine. So I walking through the park and suddenly I see this dog which does not look like a dog, so naturally I followed it and walked behind it, it was a short walk but five other dogs like it joined him and as it looked like they were headed towards this abandoned factory but…"

"But?" I asked

"Well, I may have sneezed and they may have heard me, and well, here we are…" he said.

Annabeth and I remained silent for a few moments.

"Well?" Peter said.

I looked at Annabeth and she had her 'thinking face' on, uh oh, this meant trouble.

"An abandoned factory, huh?" she asked Peter.

"Yes…" he said, even he looked unsure about what Annabeth was thinking. She looked at me with a crazy look in her eyes.

"Oh, _oh,_ Annabeth no! We have school tomorrow, not today, and it's late," I said, but she seemed determined. "Aw, come on."

"Come on Perce, what if those hounds harm someone else? An unsuspecting demigod? Also, it's just a little bit of fun, it can't be more than one pack, we should go check it out!" she said, she had that look on her face which could make me do anything, dammit this isn't fair, but she was right, it couldn't be anything more than that, especially this close to Olympus…at least if they aren't extremely stupid, or suicidal.

"What are you guys talking about?" Peter asked.

"Oh, well you'll see," I said. "We never got to introduce ourselves in all of this, I am Percy Jackson and this is my girlfriend."

"Annabeth Chase," she said extending a hand towards Peter, who shook it.

"Well, you guys already know me, Peter Parker, Spiderman, but what are you'll?" Peter asked

I grinned at Annabeth who grinned back, oh Peter is gonna have a field day today.

"I am a son of Poseidon and she's a daughter of Athena, yes, like the Greek gods Poseidon and Athena," I said. The look on Peter's face made me laugh out loud, Annabeth lightly punched my arm.

"Oh come on, look at his face and tell me this isn't funny," I said and Annabeth burst out laughing.

"Wait what is going on? The Greek gods? As in, real?" Peter said.

"Yes, as in real _real_ ," I said.

"…okay," Peter said. "This is weird but also, kinda cool, let's get going to that factory, if I don't reach home by curfew, Aunt May's gonna be _mad_."

Peter volunteered to walk us to the place he mentioned before.

"Uhh..." Peter said motioning towards Riptide "you might want to keep that away."

"Oh this, yeah sure." I said and lightly touched the pen cap to my swords tip.

"Cool, how does it do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" I said

"Turn into a ballpoint pen"

"I don't know, I got it like this." I said.

I turned towards Annabeth, she looked deep in thought. I grabbed her hand, smiled at her and walked after Peter. He walked us to the place he mentioned before, an abandoned factory. Though at this time it didn't look that abandoned, probably because of the light coming out of the window on the second floor.

Annabeth looked at me and grinned, I grinned back at her, this was gonna be fun.

"So, let's go in, I guess," Peter said and pushed the door open, which made an annoying creaking noise, Annabeth winced at the sound, we didn't exactly want to announce our presence.

"Weird, I don't see anyone here," Annabeth said, unsheathing her dagger as we walked into the factory, which apparently looked like it manufactured _dust_. I turned Riptide into a sword once again. Peter put on his Spiderman mask.

"Hey guys how I look?" he asked.

"Boring." I said.

I heard the sound of heels on wood. All three of us snapped to look towards the source of the noise.

Behind us, stood a pretty girl in a floral print t-shirt and blue denim shorts, her blonde hair looked like Annabeth's, she had blue eyes, though they couldn't be described as bright, quite the opposite actually.

"Now, now, looks like we have visitors, oh, Spiderman, huh? I have heard a lot about you, and…" she sniffed the air as if smelling something, "…demigods!"

"You are an empousa!" Annabeth said, leave it to her to know exactly what kind of a monster it is in the first five seconds.

"Well, yes!" said a voice behind us. A girl identical to the empousa stood there, except she was wearing a blue floral print t-shirt.

"Whoa, what is an empousa?!" Peter asked as the new girl walked towards him.

"Oh my dear," she said, standing awfully close to Peter, he seemed to be in some kind of trance. "I could show you everything about an empousa, my name's Cassy." She winked and put her fingers on the edge of peter's mask.

"Peter! snap out of it!" Annabeth yelled. Peter seemed to clear his head and took a step back.

The two empousa's withdrew their weapons, long swords made out of a material I could not recognize (well, that's a first).

"Whoa!" Peter screamed and shot a spider web at her face when Cassy attempted to cut him in half.

"Percy look out!" Annabeth yelled. I turned out just in time to block the other empousa's sword from decapitating me.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman?" Peter screeched and climbed onto a steel railing on top of us.

"Look Ash, the boy calls us women," Cassy said and laughed a shrill ugly laugh that made my ears ring.

Annabeth lunged at Ash, effectively pinning her on the ground using her dagger. Peter shot webs out of his hands snatching Cassy's sword out of her hand and tying her down in the same manner he had an hour earlier with those hellhounds, he seemed to do that a lot.

"Now," Annabeth said. "Tell me, what are you two doing here? And why do you'll have six hellhounds?"

"Six?" ash laughed. "We have at least fifteen more."

Cassy whistled and all hell broke loose.

"Good business idea breeding them you know, yields a ton of profit," Cassy said as at least 15 hellhounds came bounding down the stairs I hadn't noticed before. _Fuck_ , I thought, _this isn't going as planned_.

"Parker, time to put those webs to use," I said and launched into battle.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth slice her dagger through Ash's neck, the empousa burst into a cloud of yellow dust and Annabeth joined me in fighting the hounds.

"This is so _stupid_ ," I complained. "I could be _studying_ right now, and instead I am here fighting hellhounds and an empousa." Now, I understand, I don't really like to study, actually, I rather hate it. But, I also happen to need it, _very much_.

"Percy, _shut up_ ," Annabeth said and stabbed a hellhound who pounced at her in its neck. I slashed at another hound turning it into a pile of monster dust and turned to look at Peter, big mistake. Not only did it look like Peter was doing very well on his own and keeping our dear friend Cassy (who was now in her true form, flaming hair, wings, white skin, red eyes, donkey and prosthetic leg and all) busy, but it meant he didn't need my help and I let my guard down for no reason.

A hellhound pounced on me, sending me straight to the ground and Riptide flying out of my hand. It attempted to bite my head off but I rolled to my side and got up. I stole a glance at Annabeth, she seemed to be very busy at the moment, fighting off two hellhounds at once, she kicked once in the face, sending it back but it lunged with double the force.

The hellhound in front of me growled, looking at me like I was its prey, _which_ , I thought, _I very well was in this moment._

It lunged at me again, I side stepped to avoid it, but it thrust out its paw and hit me square in the chest, slashing through my clothes and some of my skin. I fell on the floor with a loud thud which resulted in… the entire building shaking?

Now, bear with me, I had seen a _lot_ of weird things in my life, I couldn't emphasize this enough. But _this_ was weirder, because a) I had never done this before, and b) I knew for a fact I was doing it.

It felt like the earth itself was shaking, cracks appeared in the wooden floor beneath us and I could feel it draining my energy at an alarming fast pace, I couldn't keep this up for long. Cassy fell to the floor because of the tremors, Peter somehow, was still standing on the railing. Annabeth was holding onto to the rail for support, she had a cut on her neck, possibly from one of the hounds claws. The hellhounds, all around us, they too fell down; a few ran out of the door.

I patted my shirt pocket where Riptide had reappeared.

"Hey Peter! Catch!" I said and threw my pen towards him. He seemed to get exactly what I meant to do. He caught the pen mid-air, uncapped it and drove the sword right through the shell-shocked empousa at his feet. The monster screamed and exploded into dust like all others of her kind.

I thought about the tremors stopping, and they did. Annabeth looked at me in surprise, I grinned at her, _this_ was _cool_.

Seeing their breeder/master has just exploded into dust, the remaining eight or nine hellhounds fled too. That was unusual behavior for hellhounds, but I guess it might have been because these were way younger, not that I was complaining.

" _Wow_." Peter said. Annabeth came up to me and gave me a one sided hug, the cut on her neck was bleeding.

"Percy, did you cause that earthquake?" Peter asked.

"Err…maybe…most probably," I said and looked at Annabeth for an explanation.

"It's gotta be you, though I am not very surprised, Poseidon is called the Earthshaker for a reason, actually, I wonder how you didn't discover this ability of yours earlier," she said, grinning hard at our victory.

"I _like_ it," Peter said grinning at us.

"Me too," I said. "Guess our work here is done."

"So, what else can you do?" Spiderman asked as we walked out of the goddamned factory.

"Err…" I said.

"He can control every water body on earth, create storms and hurricanes, talk to horses and he's good with a sword I guess," Annabeth said, smiling at me one of her i-am-proud-of-you smiles.

" _Cool_ ," Peter said.

"Yeah I guess," I said smiling sheepishly. "But Annabeth's way smarter, like _crazy_ smart; you do not want to get in her way."

"Oh trust me I know," Peter said laughing. "So, dinner together?"

"Sure," both Annabeth and I said simultaneously.

 **REVIEWWWWWWWWWW PLEASEEEEEEE!**


End file.
